From Yesterday
by AAJ Edward
Summary: When Kyo's a demon angel halfbreed and Haru's a key. Yuki's a prince and Toruh's a princess. you get an all out war between the angels and demons. The key is what the demons need to win, but what happens when Kyo falls for the one he has to kill? KyoXHaru
1. The Key

**Alrighty! Here i am again with a Furuba fanfic! for those of you who haven't read the summary, this is a KyoXHaru fan fic. In this i'm changing pasts and historys around and such, twisting thimgs to fit in with the plot, but other than that they're still the same character in a way. So please, if you don't like it just ignore it. Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Furuba... though i wash i did... **

* * *

**"From Yesterday"- 30 Seconds to Mars  
**

He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one

For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of sin  
through the blood he can learn, see the life that it turn  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent

On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

Opening his eyes, Kyo took in his surroundings. The sky was dark and the lights were beginning to dim all around him. He'd been sent into the human realms to find "The Key". He couldn't fully wrap his mind around having to retrieve the kid himself. He was a demon of the age of…. Devil knows what! And here he was, trekking around the city streets of the disgusting and revolting Human realms. His luck couldn't get any worse.

"Get the Hell off a me you jerk!" the voice was male. Kyo quirked a brow and stood, slipping around the corner only to spy the fight taking place just feet from him. 'Stupid humans…. Can't stop fighting for one second….' He thought with distaste. He turned to leave when the light blinded him. He stopped. Humans weren't supposed to be able to use magic for another five thousand years.

He spun around and looked for the source only to find the boy from earlier taking a frightened step away from the bloody mess that had been his attacker. Kyo froze for a second before rushing out and wrapping his arms around the boy. They teleported.

After finding ground once again, Kyo shoved the boy to the side and glared at him. His glare was met by a glare that matched the venom in his own.

"Explain yourself human…." Kyo growled. The boy stopped and looked at Kyo like he was nuts.

"What the hell are you smoking, old man!?! And where the fuck am I!?!" He finally managed to say, louder than needed. Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"You're in the demon realm… what's your name, human?" The boy hesitated before finally answering.

"Hatsuharu… Demon realm?" he repeated, as if unable to believe this was real. "I'm dreaming…. Either that or I've had one too many…" He finally concluded.

"Sure you're not high?" Kyo joked; he'd heard it all.

"Positive… I haven't lit up for a while…" Haru said before he stopped. He looked away briefly and silently cursed himself. ((A/N: COFFEE CARAMELS!!!!!!))

Kyo just looked at the kid and shook his head. Haru had the whole bad boy look down, the black muscle shirt, black pants, biker boot, and the gothic jewelry. Yeah, girls were all over him. His white hair spiked out while black roots were obvious beneath. Kyo had trouble believing the kid hadn't dyed his hair.

Kyo himself was a classic demon. The black garb, crimson eyes, and the lean hard muscle that gave speed but strength. His vibrant orange hair was one of the things that most likely set him apart from all the other demons, though he was lucky not to be one of the poor suckers with natural pink hair. A five shaku Katana was now visible as it hung loosely on his back. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Follow me…" he muttered.

"Why the hell should I?" Haru retorted. Kyo stopped and turned ot him with a malicious smirk.

"You don't want me to answer that…."

After hours of arguing and mainly cold silence on Kyo's behalf, they made it to the castle. The castle was made of large black stones; the gothic theme ran throughout the entire building without worry of being controlled. It was the home of the demons. A large courtyard sat in the center of the building's walls with fountains creating a compass rose. Kyo lead Haru down the halls, a frown set in place. 'Yuki's NOT going to like this….' He thought grimly to himself as they neared the throne room.


	2. Cerberus?

**So, I figured I had to update this one on pain of death. I really am sorry for the extremely long wait for this. and I know it's not all that long, but I'm having trouble finding my notes for it. I'll be making the next chapter longer, but I can't promise it'll be out soon. Man I hope! Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba nor do I own the song "From Yesterday" by 30 Seconds to Mars **

* * *

**"From Yesterday"**

He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one

For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of sin  
through the blood he can learn, see the life that it turn  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent

On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

Kyo glanced over at the young human and frowned. He'd been unusually quiet considering the noise he'd made when he'd dragged him into the Demon realms. He shook it off mentally and shoved open two large oak doors, rain just starting to pelt down upon their heads. Grabbing Haru by the shirt, he shoved him forward and closed the doors behind them.

"H-hey!" the teen growled, attempting to get away from Kyo's grasp. Kyo just shoved him further into the building.

"Move…" he growled. A figure approached them from one of the rooms, grinning as her brown hair swayed around her shoulders. Soft white angel wings rested at her shoulders, shinning with a soft glow and making her seem all the more angelic.

"Kyo! You've returned…" she stopped short as she saw Haru. "Kyo… what's a human doing here?" she asked, frowning in confusion slightly. Kyo glanced at her before walking by as he answered monotonously.

"I found him fighting on the streets…" He muttered, almost bored as he dragged the now struggling teen down the hall towards the throne room. The woman followed close behind.

"Who's the brad?" Haru questioned in annoyance. Kyo, in one fluid motion, spun Haru around and slammed his chest first into the wall.

"Address the queen like that again and I'll see you with your throat slit…" He growled, dangerously close to Haru's ear. Haru flinched as Kyo's grip on his wrists tightened. A small whimper escaped him as he tried desperately not to cry out in pain. He nodded in response. Kyo released him by snapping his hands back.

"Good."

"Kyo… please be gentle with the boy. He's new here… and he's confused." The woman, now known as the queen, chided softly before turning her brown, chocolate gaze on Haru. She gave him a small smile. "My name is Torhu. And you are?" Haru blinked before finding his voice again.

"Hatsuharu… just… call me Haru." She nodded.

"Please forgive Kyo. He's not always in this bad a mood. It's the rain that does this to him." Kyo snorted at her comment, rolling his eyes. She shot him a playful glare and he ignored it, looking to the side as if she weren't there.

"M'lady… I need to bring the human to the king… do you mind?" Kyo finally asked, looking at Torhu pointedly. She blushed and then nodded.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't keep you then! Good day, Sir Kyo." She said with a small bow of her head before nodding in good-bye to Haru and leaving. Kyo watched her leave with an indifferent stare before turning back to Haru.

"Come…" was all he said before dragging him off to the end of the hall where a black door stood. Intricate designs littered the door, all of them forming some sort of strange language. A large image of a three-headed cat, blazing with fire rested in the dead center of the door. Bodies riddled the ground around its feet, demon and deity alike. One word was formed there beneath the black and red image. Haru stopped and looked at it curiously. Kyo noticed.

"Cerberus…" He said calmly. Haru looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"It says Cerberus…" He repeated. Again Haru blinked.

"Um… isn't Cerberus a dog?" He asked, looking back to the image. Kyo smirked.

"The human version… we have our own here in the Demon realms. Get used to it… we don't have any form of deity here. That ended after our freedom." He explained before shoving open the door and nudging Haru into the room before entering himself.

"drol'M … I gnirb a namuh……."(1) Kyo said in greeting. Haru blinked. What was he speaking? The man sitting upon the lavish, red silk throne looked up from the book in his hands and raised one fine brow. Violet eyes studied Haru in interest as silver hair fell in a perfect edge around his jaw.

"Kyo… good to see you…" He replied, speaking the common tongue. Kyo blinked and then nodded, a small smile forming.

"A while, King Yuki." The half-breed said in response. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Yes… now… mind telling me exactly what it is you've brought?" Kyo swallowed slightly, not exactly sure how to put it. The blunt approach was always the best with Yuki.

"The key… it's human." Yuki's gaze switched from Kyo to Haru.

"This human is the key?" both his eyebrows shot up and Kyo nodded.

"Yes, M'lord… he's the key." Yuki hummed a small agreement before walking over and lifting Haru's jaw slightly, turning his head this way and that. He looked the teen over, his expression bored, almost blank, and then let go, nodding.

"Tell… me… Hatsuharu. What do you think of dying?"


End file.
